Blue Ridge Airways
Blue Ridge Airways , sometimes referred to as Blue Ridge, is one of the major airlines based in the United States. It is headquartered in Raleigh, North Carolina. The airline, including its subsidiary jetPiedmont, operate over 600 flights daily and serves 72 destinations across North America, Europe and Asia. Blue Ridge has three hubs, with Charlotte being its largest in terms of total passengers and departure numbers. History Main Article: History of Blue Ridge Airways Blue Ridge Airways was founded on 3 August 2019 by Tundra. Originally a transoceanic long-haul carrier, the airline primarily operated the Airbus A330-941neo aircraft due to its resilience and flexibility. Blue Ridge Airways eventually started focusing on domestic flights within the US, and launched multiple new routes operating sixteen Airbus A320-273neos, the first narrow-body aircraft in the airline's history. In December 2019, Blue Ridge launched jetPiedmont, a regional jet subsidiary based in Charlotte, North Carolina, contrasted to Blue Ridge Airways' headquarter in Raleigh. Destinations Destinations By mid-February 2020, Blue Ridge and jetPiedmont will serve 72 destinations across North America, Europe and Asia. Hubs Raleigh-Durham - Blue Ridge Airways' primary domestic and low-traffic transatlantic hub. In addition to its corporate headquarters, Blue Ridge Airways operates its primary maintenance base here. Charlotte Douglas''' '- Blue Ridge Airways' primary gateway hub. jetPiedmont's corporate headquarters are located near Charlotte Douglas International Airport. Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta - Blue Ridge Airways' primary international hub. San Francisco is Blue Ridge Airways' primary gateway for transpacific routes, and lists it as its only focus city. Fleet ''Main article: Blue Ridge Airways' Fleet By mid-February 2020, Blue Ridge will operate a fleet of 141 aircraft, manufactured by Airbus and Bombardier. Blue Ridge operates the largest Airbus A321neo and Airbus A330neo fleet in the world. Prior to jetPiedmont's founding, Blue Ridge's fleet was solely comprised of Airbus aircraft. Blue Ridge seeks to acquire new and efficient jets for its fleet. Cabin Blue Ridge Economy Blue Ridge Economy (Economy Class) is available on all aircraft, with seats averaging 50cm wide and up to 84cm of pitch, depending on the aircraft. Blue Ridge Economy passengers receive complimentary snacks and non-alcoholic drinks on all flights, and complimentary meals on flights with flight times longer than three hours. All Blue Ridge Economy seats, with the exception of seats on the Bombardier CRJ200 and CRJ900, are fitted with either the eFX in-flight entertainment (IFE) system or the eX2 AVOD Eco 9i Integrated Smart Monitors system. Blue Ridge Business Blue Ridge Business are offered on all aircraft, with the exception of Bombardier CRJ200 and CRJ900. Each seat is 52cm wide and has up to 96cm of pitch, depending on the aircraft, and are fitted with the Pasonic iXplor IFE or eX2 AVOD Eco 9i Integrated Smart Monitors IFE system. All Blue Ridge Business passengers receive complimentary snacks and non-alcoholic drinks on all flights, and complimentary meals on flights with flight times amounting to over three hours. Blue Ridge Business Plus In September 2019, Blue Ridge announced an upgraded version of their Business class, known as Blue Ridge Business Plus (B+). Blue Ridge B+ is primarily used on aircraft flying routes without sufficient demand to sustain First Class seats. Each seat is two centimetres wider than standard Blue Ridge Business class seats, and has up to four more centimetres of pitch. Blue Ridge B+ seats are primarily give to early bookers, and Skyworld members and upgraders. All Blue Ridge B+ seats are fitted with an IFE system designed by Pasonic Avionics Corporation. Blue Ridge First Blue Ridge First is offered on select long-haul routes on the Airbus A330-941neo aircraft. On average, seats are 54cm wide and have up to 107cm of pitch. Passengers in this class receive two more snack options than those in Blue Ridge Business and Blue Ridge Economy, and receive complimentary meals on all flights. All Blue Ridge First seats have a large IFE system installed designed by Pasonic Avionics Corporation. Amenities Wi-Fi On 8 October 2019, Blue Ridge Airways announced it would be installing complimentary on board Wi-Fi systems on all of its aircraft. The first aircraft to receive the installation were Airbus A330neos, and the installation expanded to the airline's domestic fleet, with all aircraft having it installed two weeks later. In-Flight Entertainment On 3 August 2019, as a part of Blue Ridge's launch, the airline confirmed that it its fleet would be fitted with eX2 AVOD Eco 9i Integrated Smart Monitors. The eFX system was installed on the Airbus A320neo and A321neo-LR. On 2 December 2019, the airline confirmed its decision to install a new ultra-light IFE system by Pasonic Avionics Corporation on some of its A330neos and A350s. Frequent Flyer Programmes Skyworld On 19 August, Blue Ridge Airways launched Skyworld., a frequent flier programme. Credit does not expire but accounts may be deactivated by Blue Ridge Airways in certain cases, such as fraudulent activity. Slogans * Aviation Done Right * The Pride of NC Corporate Affairs Codeshares Blue Ridge Airways has an extensive codeshare agreement with Falcon Airways, sharing hubs at Raleigh-Durham, Charlotte Douglas and Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta, with codeshares extending also to John F Kennedy and San Francisco International Airport. Results Trademarks Blue Ridge Airways was the first airline to trademark colours, of which they are 65F7FF and 030059. Category:Airline Category:Blue Ridge Airways Category:Civilian Group Category:North Carolina Category:United Aerospace Category:United States